


So In Love With Two

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [3]
Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucky finds himself caught off guard by a fearless female.





	1. Initial Impressions

It was an all time low in his life.  
  
‘Chasing the wind’ – he had landed in the most cliché of getaways.  
  
Though it wasn’t Vegas, it was far from the serene setting he was expecting.   
  
The loud beat of the club’s system rang through his ears as he threw back another stiff, trying to drown out his never-ending thoughts. All he could see was his brother with his fiancé, hear them professing their love to one another, and yelling at himself for ignoring the signs.  
  
Signaling for another, he let out a soft bitter laugh and tried to occupy himself with the bevy of beautiful women moving in the crowded atmosphere around him.   
  
He doubted himself. All the women he had been with, loved or lusted, had been a wonderful coincidence. Not once had he sought them out, they just appeared and pursued him. Therefore, he had never truly approached a stranger. Never had to go through the awkward get to know you conversation and asking for a number for a possible second clumsy meeting.  
  
Sure he should head back to the hotel, rethink this getaway, he finished his fresh drink and slid off the barstool only to be stopped by pearly whites and big ebony eyes.  
  
“Leaving so soon? Not even one venture to the dance floor?” She hopped onto the barstool next to his, shrugging her shoulders with a sigh, “I guess it’s true what they say.”  
  
“Oh yeah, what’s that?”  
  
“Nothing,” She signaled the bartender with a perfectly maintained manicure, looking at him dismissively over her shoulder, “Just…white boys can’t dance.”  
  
Lucky allowed a smile to emerge, slightly insulted but more intrigued, and slid back onto the stool, “Do you always insult strangers?”  
  
“Mmm…” She placed an order than leaned a little closer in his direction, “Only the incredibly cute ones moping at the bar.”  
  
“Well, as a cop, I should probably tell you that’s incredibly dangerous.”  
  
“And as a cop’s daughter, I should probably tell you I ain’t never scared.” Playfully blinking her long black eyelashes, she waited for him to break the musical monotony.   
  
But he was finding it difficult to say anything as her upper body found a casual movement in rhythm with the club’s beat, the crisscrossing neon lights dancing on her caramel skin.  
  
She sailed her eyes around the surroundings before returning them to him, resting her chin playfully on her somewhat exposed shoulder, “So, where you from, Mopey?”  
  
Though he couldn’t figure out her intentions, looking around for some observant eyes – suspicious he might be some kind of bet, he answered, “Port Charles.”  
  
“Port Charles, huh? Sounds small.”  
  
“Right, and you wouldn’t know anything about that living here, right?”  
  
“You assume I live here.”  
  
“Let’s say I’m observant.”  
  
Despite his sarcasm, her smile was still sincere, “Actually, I spent the most notable part of my life in a small town. Pine Valley to be exact.”  
  
He frowned, recalling Lulu’s rambles somewhere distant in his memory, “Fusion and Erica Kane?”  
  
She let out a soft laugh, nodding, “That’s what it’s usually known for. Should I be afraid you’re aware of fashion icons?”  
  
“Don’t be. My little sister is into it, and she has a hard time keeping her work to herself.”  
  
“Maybe she and I have something in common.”   
  
“Maybe.” Lucky slipped the bartender a large tip, motivating himself to leave once more, “Well, enjoy your night, Ms…”  
  
“Frye. Danielle Frye. ” Extending her hand to him, she arched a brow, “Mr….”  
  
He politely took her hand, “Spencer. Lucky Spencer.”  
  
“Cute name, cute guy, hmm…what’s the catch?”  
  
“Not a thing. I’ll be gone in couple days.”  
  
“That’s good.” She laced their fingers, whispering into his ear, “I can’t have any distractions during my midterms.”  
  
Lucky felt completely thrown out of his element, uncertain if it was the alcohol or her bold approach.  
  
“I’m way too close to my masters to have some guy distracting me.”  
  
Before he could protest, she lifted his hand into the air and led him onto the dance floor.  
  
In the crowd, she instinctively found the beat and brought him with her. His early reluctance was quickly lost as she tilted her head and captivated his blue eyes, placing his hands on her hips.   
  
He wanted to be reserved, immediately suspicious of a stunning woman who seemed too good to be true. But he smiled in spite of himself as she moved in closer, her attention only on him as people lived in a completely separate world around them.  
  
She seemed pleased to be his distraction and, for that, he wondered if he would ever be able to thank her – his life in Port Charles was finally where it belonged, miles away.


	2. Dirty Details

“Wow, you were right. That was a very long story.”  
  
Lucky shook his head, a smile emerging in spite of what he had spent the past hour explaining to her, and leaned back, his hands sinking further into the cool sand, “You asked.”  
  
“That I did.”  
  
There was a finally a pause, a chance for them to take in the moment. He would be leaving tomorrow, returning to whatever was left of his life in Port Charles; Dani would stay in Hawaii, trying to act like an amazing man had never walked into her life.  
  
She knew she should run.  
  
Though it was a once in a lifetime meeting, he was truly unavailable. After hearing the saga which was his Elizabeth, she knew he could not be available for a new…anything.  
  
However, she had not wanted to hold onto anything this badly since her relationship with Reggie, had not felt this aware of life since their breakup.  
  
The night was perfect, comfortable yet exciting.   
  
The full moon sparkled of the blue water, the only light on a semi silent beach. Time could have been passing rapidly, but Dani refused to notice when they were together – she had been successful since the night they met at the club. Tomorrow would be the end of her run, the second he boarded the plane.  
  
His fingertips’ gentle caress of her bare shoulder grounded her back in the moment, triggered her to enjoy his presence no matter how temporary it may be.  
  
Bringing her back to his chest, slipping his arms around her body, he caused her body to visibly shiver with a husky whisper, “You happy I’m leaving yet?”  
  
Her full lips emerged into a wide smile, hugging his arms tightly around herself, “Ecstatic.”  
  
When he playfully bit her shoulder, she let out a loud laugh unaware of his concentrated stare.  
  
Lucky drunk her in as she tilted her head back. Noting the way her laugh vibrated through her slender neck and her dark chocolate waves fell behind her and onto his shoulder, the scent of her perfume mixing in with the aroma of the ocean.  
  
Unable to resist, he placed a gentle kiss to the side of her throat and savored the soft moan she awarded him in return.  
  
Dani waited for him to ease away before meeting his blue eyes with an inquisitive gaze, “What’s the next move, Spencer?”  
  
Shaking his head, shrugging, he admitted softly, “I have no clue.”  
  
She began to run lines in the sand with her fingers, asking the question she had dreaded, “Are you going to try and work things out with her when you get back?”  
  
“No. This was the third and last chance. Elizabeth and I just can’t make it work. I wanted it to, but…”  
  
“History has the tendency to repeat itself.”  
  
“I seem to recall hearing if you’re not aware of your history, you’re doomed to repeat it.” Lucky hung his head in disappoint, letting out a heavy sigh, “Trust me, I’m painfully aware.”   
  
The mood had changed, evident in her awkward look away and tense muscles.  
  
“Dani?” His eyes awaited hers, offering a small smile when receiving the dark ovals, “What is it?”  
  
“I want to tell you what happened with Reggie.” Swallowing a lump in her throat, she slowly stood to her feet and began to fidget, “But it’s not something I’m proud of.”  
  
He followed her to his feet, rubbing the sand off his hands, “I just told you about all the horrible things that happened between me and Elizabeth. You can’t get much worse.”  
  
“While I will admit that your wifey has some issues and did something beyond dirty,” Dani locked her hands nervously before herself, shame quickly overwhelmed her features, “I did something pretty dirty to end my relationship with my first love too.”  
  
Burying his hands into his jean pockets, he remained patient in silence.  
  
Dani could feel familiar tears sting her eyes as she attempted a quick rundown, “I wasn’t ready for sex with anybody. And I loved Reggie, with everything I was, more than anybody else in my whole life. But the topic just kept coming up and the more I tried to force myself to be ready for him, it didn’t happen. Not until…I cheated on him in a moment of complete stupidity and fear and—“  
  
He cut her explanation short, removing his hands from his jeans and closing the distance between them. Running his hands supportively down her arms, he intertwined their fingers, “You were young. You made a mistake, and I’ve only explained half of mine to you.”  
  
“But maybe me and her aren’t so different, you know?”  
  
“You’re very different.” Lucky held their joined hands to his chest, grinning with the corner of his mouth, “You make things different – more than you know.”  
  
Her eyes were glued to their joined hands, needing an escape from his piercing blue eyes, and stepped closer to him, placing a fond kiss to his fair skin. Soon after, her lips had found his and enjoyed a new sensation in the softness of his lips.   
  
Lucky pulled away before his thoughts could get fuzzy, pressing his forehead to hers and mentally forcing himself to leave his hands at the base of her back.  
  
Dani’s body pressed against his while her hands traveled to the back of his neck. She smiled to herself when she felt the goose bumps follow her fingernails as they played with his skin and journeyed into his short dark hair.  
  
Lucky tried to think of an excuse, something which seemed believable, so he could stay with her. But there was nothing, only the harsh reality that he had to go back and face the betrayal – he could run no longer in traditional Spencer fashion.  
  
After standing on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his forehead, she pulled away with her signature megawatt smile, “So…got any plans for Spring Break?”


	3. Case of the Ex

“I’ll be there. I can’t wait to see you.”   
  
The moment he had hung up, her feet were descending the stairs, and his smile faded away. Shoving his cell phone into the back of his jeans, he turned around to find her blue eyes, “I’ll pick the boys up in a few days.”  
  
Crossing her arms defensively, she raised a brow, “That’s it, Lucky? That’s all you have to say?”  
  
“Yeah, Elizabeth, that’s all I have to say.”  
  
She bowed her head, struggling to breathe, “We should talk.”  
  
“There’s nothing to say. We’ve got the custody in place, and you’re free to do what you want.”  
  
“And so are you?” Her question caused him to let out a dismissive laugh. Lightening her tone, she pleaded with her gaze, “I don’t want to lose you. I know I’ve done something terrible, something for which I have no excuse and no right to ask for forgiveness.”  
  
“But you’re going to, right? You’re going to stand there and act like you thought of me for even split second while you were sleeping with my brother?” Lucky stopped himself short of losing it, gazing at the staircase to check for the boys, “I agreed to pick up the boys, agreed to let you pick them up, and that’s all I owe you. If it wasn’t for them, we’d have nothing to say to each other.”  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears as she stepped forward, only to have him step back, “I love you.”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“I know you don’t believe me, but this has been tearing me apart. I felt all these things for Nikolas—“  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“…but I never once stopped loving you.”  
  
“Stop!” Lucky quieted the room with his order, praying the boys were still asleep in their room, and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down, “I’m not going to do this with you. The decision has been made. I have no say in what you do unless it has something to do with Cam and Jake. Outside of that, I don’t care who you love or who you sleep with.”  
  
“And bringing some girl from Hawaii, some girl you just met, to your home has nothing to do with our boys? I have no say in who you bring around my sons?”  
  
“I don't know where or how you heard anything about my life, but FYI, you might not want to throw stones when you’re bedding a Cassadine.”  
  
“I’m not with Nikolas. I’m not bedding Nikolas. It’s over.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter.” Lucky ran his hands through his thickening mane, glancing at his watch, “I have a lot of things to do before my company arrives so do you want to wake up the boys or should I?”  
  
“This isn’t over. We have to talk about all of this. We have to come to an understanding.”  
  
“Not today. Today, all I have to do is kiss my boys goodbye until the weekend.”  
  
“Please, Lucky…please, don’t throw our family away.”  
  
He smiled at her, ignoring the urge to vent, “I didn’t.”  
  
Elizabeth blinked back tears, “I’m not giving up on us, not now, not ever.”  
  
“Could’ve fooled me.” Lucky whispered in passing, heading upstairs to wake up the boys – grateful he had something to look forward to rather than the silence of his boys' absence, until now he had never been so thankful Spring Break.  
  
~*~  
  
“Girl, you're sprung.”  
  
“I’m not sprung. I’m,” Dani tried to hide her smile, sliding her shades on, “curious.”  
  
“Right, which is why you’re going all the way to some rinky dink town, all to hang out with some boy that you’re just ‘curious’ about.”  
  
“Not true, Port Charles happens to have some fashion stirring. Who knows, maybe I’ll find a place to start my business after graduation.”  
  
Her friend continued to speed for the airport, noting Dani’s irremovable glow, “Don’t he have baby mama drama? Why are you even giving him a chance? Don’t you have a list or somethin’?”  
  
“Technically, the kids aren’t his. He’s just a stand up guy. The girl was someone he met in high school after something terrible happened, he helped her through, and then she cheats with his brother.”  
  
“Are you serious? Damn…she grew up to be a ho, huh?”  
  
“This is what I’m trying to tell you. I see a gorgeous guy, still available despite everything that’s happened, and I’m not going to jump on the opportunity? Come on now.”  
  
“Not to mention he’s a cop, and your daddy’s gonna love that.”  
  
They shared a mutual laugh, reaching the airport and unloading her luggage.   
  
“Well, good luck, girl. Don’t do too much.”  
  
Dani rolled her eyes, hugging her friend and waving goodbye before heading inward. Once inside, she began the tedious process of checking in. Her mind was elsewhere the entire time, too focused on her memories of him to pay attention.   
  
Would things be as they had on the island? Would he be a different man once they met again? Look different, want different things, be totally reverse now that he was settled back in Port Charles?  
  
Phone calls and text messages had fueled the fire, causing her to fly to a town she had never heard of. He was his charming, humorous, no nonsense self, and she just wanted to be there again. She wanted to be in that place of complete honesty and insane chemistry, where everything felt natural and perfect.   
  
Once she had reached her gate, she checked her watch for the time and cursed her wait.  _Like I need to wait any longer to see him._  
  
“Dani?”  
  
The moment she heard her name, disbelief struck her. Looking back over her shoulder, Dani’s jaw dropped the moment she saw his wide smile greeting her, “R—Reggie?”  
  
Dropping his bag, he opened his arms and laughed, “Don’t I get a hug or something?”  
  
“Oh my God, yes, of—of course!” She walked into his arms, now certain he was real, and wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes to enjoy his embrace.  _I can’t believe you’re here._  
  
Reggie eased back from their hold, “So, what are you doing?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I come all way to Hawaii, convince my boys this is the Spring Break spot, and you’re bailing?”  
  
“Um…” Dani’s mouth felt dry, her heart pounding in her chest, and tried to play if off, placing hand on her hip, “If I would’ve known you were coming, I might’ve given you an itinerary.”  
  
“I know. I know. But I wanted to surprise you, just show up on campus and have you show me around.”  
  
“I really wish you would’ve said something.”  
  
Disappointed, Reggie glanced towards the gate, “What’s in Port Charles that’s so important?”  
  
Dani was positive this was a huge sign from God; one she would be crazy to ignore. If Reggie was even thinking they could have a second chance, coming all this way to see her, she should follow him.   
  
Only a fool would go to Port Charles.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucky straightened his jacket one more time, holding the roses in his hands, and wondered if he looked like an idiot. He had probably taken this whole thing overboard, assuming she’d want everyone to know she was coming to see him or implying they were together by his welcome.  
  
His confidence continued to be tested as the plane’s occupants began to emerge; it felt as each one was either dismissing his presence or telling him how cute he was a single glance.  
  
 _Where the hell is she?_  
  
All the occupants had gotten off the plane, but he saw her nowhere.   
  
If he didn’t feel like a fool before, he definitely felt like one now.  
  
“Ma’am, please watch what you pack in your carryon next time.”  
  
“Just be thankful I don’t sue your ass for the way pulled it out of the overhead, slamming it around like you’re crazy!”   
  
Lucky was relieved to hear her voice, looking up with a sharp laugh as she stomped away from the attendant and surveyed her surroundings.   
  
 _There you are._  
  
The frustration melted away from her expression the moment she saw him, doing a visible check of him from head to toe.   
  
They approached each other slowly, uncertain of how they would handle greeting.  
  
Lucky stopped a step short of her, gesturing towards the roses and his outfit, “I didn’t know if—“  
  
Ignoring his anxiety, Dani took his face in her hands and pulled him towards her.   
  
He easily responded to her once their lips were pressed together, enveloping her delicate frame within the circle of his arms. When he felt her smile against his lips, losing the gentle massage of her tongue, he began to pull away with a pleasantly surprised expression.  
  
Dani took roses out of his hands, “We need to get my luggage before you show me around town.”  
  
Lucky threw an arm casually over her shoulder then pulled her dangerously close once more, whispering into her ear, “Did I tell you how good it is to see you?”


	4. Baby Mama Drama

“Would you stop? I’m fine. No jetlag, no reason to settle into your home and hide.” With his hand in hers, she led him to the bar, “I want to be out, showing off and enjoying my company.”  
  
He signaled Coleman over, smiling at the approving nod Coleman gave the woman standing beside him. Ordering their drinks casually, aware what they both wanted at a bar, Lucky tapped his hand anxiously against the bar and glanced over at her, “Not quite the hype you were expecting, right?”  
  
“Are you kidding? This is exactly what I expected.” She surveyed the slightly dead spot, leaning back against the counter, and slid closer to him, “Besides, this is just the warm up anyway.”  
  
Lucky was about to steal a kiss when the drinks appeared, and she grabbed hers to rush towards the free pool table.  
  
“Come on, cop, I’m about to win your badge.”  
  
Lucky snatched his beer off the bar, following the swing of her hips over to the game, and took a swig before setting up without prompting.   
  
As they got their pool cues ready, he tried to remain there in the moment and not think about tomorrow. But that was difficult away from Hawaii and still very present in Port Charles, he was now positive she wanted to see where this went with him. He wanted the same with her, increasingly aware of their situation at the airport…wondering if she had stood him up.  
  
Without a word or signal, out of blue, she did what she had since their first meeting – grounded him right back in reality.   
  
Lucky was out of his head the moment her soft palm had outlined his cheek bone. Now, he could only focus on the endless depths of her ebony eyes and wait for her honey voice to drip from her pouted lips.   
  
“Break.”  
  
Lucky probably took the worst shot of his whole life, but her loud laughter made it worthwhile. Readjusting the setup, he shook off nerves and did as his father had taught him years ago – focused solely on how the white orb would affect the colorful field ahead.  
  
He ignored the fade of her laughter and smile as the balls began to sink; the table clearing as his blue eyes pierced on one shot after another. In his peripheral, he made brief note of her re-emerging smile while he impressed her with his precision, no longer shook by her presence.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
On the verge of ending the game, last shot set for the corner pocket, his vision became clouded with the sight of her skin.  
  
There was more than a hint of caramel in the curves peeking out of the purple tank top she wore, hands sliding along the pool table’s edge slowly and allowing him an inescapable vision.   
  
A sexy grin spread across his lips, allowing his eyes to travel leisurely up to her eyes, where she raised a playful brow. Despite this, he wanted to prove himself, prove that he could get at least one thing over on her. Lucky was about to order her away from the table, when another sight took him completely out of the game.  
  
~*~  
  
Dani quickly recognized the drop in their vibe, her eyes hurried after his and found two women entering the place. Two brunettes, one looking apologetic while the other looked like she was gearing up, made their way to the bar after a long stare in Lucky’s direction.  
  
Returning her eyes to him, she felt the disappointment surge through her veins.   
  
He set his pool cue down, mentally debating his next move, and stood silent.  
  
 _That’s her. That’s the ho. That’s the baby mama. That’s your enemy._  
  
The thoughts were firing off in her mind, each angrier than the one before it, as she made her way to his end of the table.  
  
For the first time in their brief history, she felt truly out of place – unmistakably out of her element.   
  
Lucky tried to play it off, offering a weak smile, “Things are really dead here. There’s a better spot.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
  
“Must’ve been pretty good for us to come here first, right?”  
  
Letting out a nervous laugh, he admitted, “Actually I was trying to have you avoid my father, but it doesn’t look like we’ve got much a choice in Port Charles.”  
  
“Why because your ex knows how to stare down?” Her comment caused him to tense up, trying to avoid another look towards the ladies at the bar, “Lucky, I told you. I’m not afraid of anything or anyone. If you want to leave Jake’s, we will. But if you’re doing it to keep me out of some perceived danger by her, please take your last shot already so we can dance.”  
  
Her disappointment was replaced by hopeful optimism as he took her hands in his and laced their fingers. It was the affirmation she needed to know she had more power over him than the last woman of his life, to know he could see past the pain and recognize a worthy woman.  
  
Dani’s signature smile returned to her lips as he kissed the back of her hands, releasing them to take the last shot of their game. As he leaned down to do so, she casually took two steps towards her drink and caught the eyes burning a hole into her skin. She became stone, using her dark glare to offer the infamous Elizabeth Webber a dangerous warning of her own regarding Lucky.  
  
Once the message had registered with her deceptively angelic features, Dani turned to face her date and revealed an expression of warmth – even if he slightly sensed what she had done. She finished her drink, signaling him for a quarter, then headed over to the jukebox.  
  
Dani frowned at her selection, displeased to see many things came off a top forty list with little ethnicity involved. Spotting a familiar title, she mentally thanked God for the much needed relief buried among the unnecessary. She punched it in, sympathetic towards Lucky who finished off his beer – looking like he clearly wished it had been one of many.  
  
~*~  
  
 _{Say it with your actions  
Saying those words to me  
Doesn't mean anything  
I don't wanna hear them  
Baby you can keep those three  
You might as well not even speak  
  
Many different times before  
You were almost out the door  
Then you'd say it   
And I'd forget everything  
Well I'm sorry to report  
That's not working anymore  
Now I need to see if that's really what you mean}_  
  
As the song began to vibrate through their surroundings, he enjoyed her transition from attempted pool hustle to dancing magnet. Flashing back to their first dance, Lucky wanted nothing more than to have her pull him into her world again.  
  
Recognizing this, she took her time in the flirtatious dance back to him. Dani was pleased to feel his eyes were not the only ones set upon her, clad in hip hugging dark blue jeans and a curve hugging tank. Her light chocolate waves dripped down around her as she brought her back flush against his chest.   
  
He followed her steps away from the table, enveloping her frame in his embrace and closing his eyes.  _Don’t let me go, Dani. Don’t leave._  
  
Dani maneuvered herself in his arms, familiar and smooth within the circle, and faced him with bold confidence, staring into his eyes as though she had not a care in the world.  
  
Lucky wanted to pretend the walls were not closing in on them, especially as she remained so understanding and patient with his situation. Feeling Liz’s gaze target his back, hearing the whispers grow louder behind them, he felt their moment fading – forcing them to land square in reality.  
  
Dani’s fingertips were caressing the skin of his neck, drawing him back to her and inching towards the sweet escape of her kiss.  
  
Reciprocating quickly, he worried it might be there last and savored it as such.  
  
 _{No more "I'm sorry"  
"I love you"  
I need proof  
Baby boy it's all in what you do   
(No more) I love you  
If it's true baby boy  
It's all in what you do  
  
Say it with your actions  
Say it in the way you touch  
And the things that you do for us  
I don't wanna be mean  
But when it comes to this love  
Saying it just ain't enough}_  
  
They were abruptly separated by a pair of hands and, before they could respond, Lucky had caught a swift palm to his face.   
  
 _What the fu—_  Dani charged towards Elizabeth, quickly restrained by Lucky as the mystery brunette friend held his tearful ex back. However, Dani was ready to lose it as she spotted the red of his fair skin.  
  
“This is how you’re going to get back at me? You’re going to make me watch as you let her give you a lap dance?!”  
  
Lucky held Dani back, firm in his hold and his gaze into her eyes, then called over his shoulder, “Robin, you couldn’t keep her back five minutes?”  
  
“I did. We’re on six.”  
  
Dani wanted to be a lady, be the proper woman her life had trained her to be, but all she could remember was Pine Valley and how small towns made you fight hard for what was yours.   
  
Lucky saw Dani’s patience fading in the fire of her eyes. Keeping a hold of one of her wrists, he faced his two former friends, “Elizabeth, this has nothing to do with you.”  
  
With tears streaming down her angered expression, she continued despite Robin’s attempts to make her leave, “It has everything to do with me! This,  _ **this**_ , is what you want to abandon your family for?”  
  
“That’s right, Tinkerbitch!” Dani snapped, standing beside Lucky and trying to sneak her wrist from him, “He wanted a woman who wouldn’t sleep with every dirty man in town!”  
  
Robin finally looked at her, “You may want to stay out of this.”  
  
“Oh, like you did?” Lucky chimed in, laughing sharply at her presence, “You knew, everyone knew, about her and Nikolas yet you kept your mouth shut. For what? What was the point of you lying to me?”  
  
“Lucky—“  
  
“She was trying to be a friend. Telling me to be honest and fight for what I wanted, which is you! I don’t want Nikolas or anyone else. I made a mistake, and you’re using her to punish me!”  
  
“I’m past this, Elizabeth! I’m here, with Dani, because I want to be. Because I don’t want to be anywhere else, and it would have been perfect had you not shown up like you always do!”  
  
“You didn’t even take time to think about this, to think about what you’re doing, Lucky.” Elizabeth lowered her voice, signaling Robin it was okay to let her go, “You wanted to hurt me. Fine. You want me to pay for what I did. I am. But you can’t honestly believe you’re ready for a new relationship. Especially with her.”  
  
Refusing to have any further argument, Lucky returned his eyes to Dani, “Are you ready to go?”  
  
“Oh yeah, I don’t want to be associated with the skanks rollin’ through here.” The moment the diss left her lips, Elizabeth took a step forward and Dani removed one of her high heels. Holding the heel out, she took a defense stance, “I wish you would. I wish you would!”  
  
Robin did her job once more, keeping Elizabeth from getting any more cheap shots, as Lucky led Dani out of Jakes. But before they were out of the bar, Dani had caught Elizabeth’s eyes once more and held up two fingers for the signal, I got my eyes on you, ho.  
  
 __ **Song Credit: “What You Do” – Chrisette Michele**


	5. Breathe Deep

She had a time keeping up with his pace, wondering if he was aware of her as he so easily maneuvered through back alleys and dead streets.   
  
His blue eyes were lost in the black tar beneath their feet; his mind must have been in another country entirely; and his only connection to her was his fierce grip on her delicate hand.  
  
“Lucky?”  
  
He said nothing, his breath heavy and methodical.  
  
“Could we stop for just a second?”  
  
Outside of him, she saw only faint lights among the brick buildings and littered streets.  
  
When they had begun their journey down another long alley way, she panicked at the maze and stopped abruptly – yanking her hand from his.  
  
Her movement shook him out of himself, forced him to acknowledge her presence as she stood so inappropriately dressed for this kind of hand-in-hand walk.  
  
Dani was relieved to see some warmth return to his cold blue eyes, yet the apology which resided unspoken within that same gaze – made her wish she had kept silent in toe.   
  
For a moment, she almost thought he would leave her alone in the space, no clue and scared to death in a small town. Who knew if she was in the only bad spot of Port Charles? She was painfully aware that a wrong turn in any unfamiliar territory could mean trouble.  
  
Lucky said nothing and slid his hands into his thick mane.   
  
Dani hugged herself tightly, searching for the words to comfort him. When she found nothing, she let out a frustrated sigh, “Would you please say something?”  
  
His eyes aimed for hers yet not a word left his lips.  
  
“Look, I’m not going to take another step in these extremely painful, extremely expensive heels unless you say something. Anything.”  
  
“What am I suppose to say?”  
  
“Say—you’re pissed off. Or—or so mad you could punch a hole in the wall. Tell me you want to kill your ex or scream at your brother. I can deal with whatever you got.” Dani fought tears; forcing herself to stand tall despite all doubts ( _What the hell am I doing in Port Charles? With a man I barely know? Ready to fight some woman for putting her hands on him? Why didn’t I just stay with Reggie?_ ). She took a step towards him, offering all the empathy she could muster, “Just, please, stop running from me. I can’t take that. You’ve got no reason not to be straight up with me.”  
  
She saw it register in his features – eyes softened, the tight press of his lips together faded, and shoulders relaxed to only slightly tense. It gave her the courage to go forward.  
  
The moment she was closer to him, his blue eyes scanned her from head to toe – making sure she was not even slightly harmed. Scan completed, he removed his light jacket and draped it over her shoulders without an invitation or warning.  
  
Her heart soared at the gesture, relieved to see his genuine nature returning and replacing the revenge which seeped from his pores just moments ago.   
  
Dani placed her hands at the sides of his throat, caressing his jaw line with the feather light touch of her fingertips, “…talk to me.”  
  
“The truth?”  
  
“I would expect nothing less from you.”  
  
A mist clouded his stare as he admitted, “I thought I was going to be with her for the rest of my life.”  
  
Dani watched carefully as his eyes left hers, allowing him to go somewhere deep in his memory.  
  
“A permanent lock.”  
  
 _{I am like the ocean  
Twisted as the tide.  
Up and down emotions  
Playing with your mind.  
  
I will hurt you, just to hold you  
Standing in the rain.  
Thorns come with the roses  
And I will bring you pain.}_  
  
The words had left a bitter taste in his mouth; the vision of a smiling Elizabeth and a little church became dark and untraceable.   
  
After a moment, he let out an angry laugh, “Then, life happened and—I never knew her. The real her, unafraid and independent woman who wanted nothing more than a man to mistreat her. Because Jason’s a hit man, the father of my kid! And Nikolas? His women end up dead or running for the hills. But me? No, I treated her like she was my angel, a gift sent just to me.” Lucky’s frustration had built up to his boot flying into a nearby trashcan, a scream escaping his lungs, “More like a damn curse!” He saw Dani’s surprised jump over his shoulder, but he did as she asked, “I worked, I fought, and I played a fool for as long as she asked me to for what?! To get my damn trust thrown in my face all over again!”  
  
Lucky paused, observing her in the moonlight as he tried to clear his mind.  _Staring at Dani’s not going to help._  
  
Strong, steady, she stood in place and listened to every word with interest. Her honey highlighted hair spilled out over the neckline of his jacket; ebony eyes focused on his movement; her outfit hugged every curve he had found himself obsessing over.   
  
Before he could stop himself, he thought aloud, “I convinced myself to believe in a lie, Dani. Elizabeth was right to run away from me.”  
  
 _{I'll make you cry now,  
It's better you know  
I'll break your heart  
a thousand times.  
I'll say good-bye but  
I'll never let go.  
I told you mine is  
A hard hand to hold.  
  
Midnight conversations  
Full of alibis.  
Take a lot of patience,  
Too much sacrifice.}_  
  
Dani’s full lips were agape with shock, “How could you say that? Lucky—“  
  
“We failed for a reason. The first time. The second time. Now, it’s just like realizing what was there all along.” Lucky balled his fists, tightening his jaw, “I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted to believe that kind of love, the unconditional, lasts forever.”  
  
“It will. When it’s right, but sometimes…some people, it just…”  
  
“I didn’t know she was right until now, this moment. I didn’t get it before.”  
  
“Get what? That she’s got some kind of sick obsession with lethal men? That she can’t recognize a good man? How is that your fault?”  
  
“…it’s because of you.”  
  
Dani’s neck extended at the statement, preparing for battle, “What?”  
  
“When I’m with you, I don’t think about her. I don’t think about what we had. I just—I see you.” His confession brought her to speechlessness, a welcome relief, “Maybe that’s what Elizabeth wanted with other men. She wanted to feel that. To see that one person could make everything else fade into the background. And I don’t want her to be right, Dani. I don’t want her truth to be mine, but it is. I thought we would last forever and, if we had, I’d be missing this.” Closing the distance between them once more, he took her face in his hands and bore tunnels into her dark ovals with his gaze, “I’d be missing you.”  
  
 _{I will crush you  
Just to hear you  
Screaming out my name.  
When your desperate,  
Down and dirty,  
You'll have me to blame.  
  
I'll make you cry now,  
It's better you know  
I'll break your heart a thousand times.  
I'll say good-bye but  
I'll never let go.  
I told you mine is  
A hard hand to hold.  
I told you, it's a hard hand to hold…}_  
  
Tears tumbled down her cheeks as braved a bright smile, overwhelmed by the connection she felt to him and his words.  _This is why I had to be here. This is why I didn’t stay with Reggie._  
  
“Dani, I want you to know you’re not a replacement. You are something all your own, something special to me.”  
  
“I knew you couldn’t resist me.” She tried to tease, but his eyes told her that was impossible. Dani had surrendered long ago – she was his.   
  
A fire resided in their kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck; his hands slid around her waistline and pulled her tight against his chest; and they were desperate in their joining as Lucky backed her into the nearest wall; both swimming in the heat of their chemistry – anxious to explore what could be future devastation and fearless of the consequences.  
  
When Lucky pulled away, obviously remembering some kind of restraint, she investigated the depth of his blue eyes and caressed the skin of his flushed cheeks. Inhaling the hot breath he released, her hands traveled into the soft strands of his hair - forcing him back to her lips and refusing to let him talk himself out of their freedom.  
  
There was no judgment between them for their [torrid](http://www.torrid.com/) past, only a strong bond which could stand towards all outsiders. No need to force an attraction which had been electric from the very beginning. They could be each other’s escape, safe haven, and partner in crime with this understanding – this freedom to be painfully real if need be.  
  
Lucky complied, forgetting every responsibility he had to keep her safe from harm…to keep her safe from him.  
  
 ** _Song Credit: “A Hard Hand to Hold” – Ace Young_**


	6. Condemned

It was easy to wake up at her side. Easy to lose himself in all that she was late into the night of before. Easy to forget the past and recognize all of his candy coated possibilities as his fingertips ran along her smooth toffee skin, reminded that he enjoyed her beauty in all forms.  
  
He had nearly blown it with her, allowing Elizabeth to take him out of their moment and plant him right back in bitterness – back in what he had lost and not all he had to gain.  
  
Thank God, Dani was strong. She refused to run, to take the easy route, even though he would not have blamed her at all. She had every right to say he was more trouble than he was worth; because he not only came with baggage – it openly followed him around and begged for attention.  
  
He graced his lips with her bare skin, savoring the moan it elicited from her full lips, and mentally thanked her once more for being on his side – for wanting to stand up for him when he felt so low.  
  
When she rolled onto her back, a pleased expression greeted him the moment their eyes met.  
  
He stared down at her, wondering how she looked so flawless so early in the morning – looking like she just stepped out of one her old Fusion advertisements, then found his lips leading him to hers before a question had ruined the silent agreement of happiness signed and delivered between them.  
  
In the midst of their tender kiss, he found an idea pulling him away from her and slipping out of bed. He noted her confusion while dressing in his jeans and boxers of the night before.  
  
~*~  
  
“Lucky, what’s—“ Dani was cut off when he perched himself momentarily on the bed and awarded her a passionate kiss. Laughing against his lips, she was trying to get his warm body back within their safe haven yet he reluctantly left the bed once more.   
  
Placing a finger to her lips, chuckling at her prompt pout, Lucky whispered huskily, “Hold that thought.”  
  
Dani watched confused and disappointed as he left her alone, briefly wondering if she had done something wrong until he had peeked his head back into the room – offering her a playful wink then descended downstairs.  
  
Falling back into the fluffy bedding, she felt her smile was impossible to remove. And, while she should be questioning everything (how could she be so impulsive? how could she stay with him her first night in Port Charles? how could she be so willing to have sex with a man who so obviously had issues), she was certain that last night happened exactly as it should have.  
  
She wanted to text her friends and ask for their opinions, jump on the internet and check their possibility of relationship success; but she found herself gauging the reality of their situation.  
  
They were two adults who had a connection and decided to take it to the next level, to explore the possibilities, and she felt the butterflies of her stomach settled yet stirring.  
  
She had been with someone she cared for, and it had been a simple decision. Blinking her big ebony eyes in pure disbelief, Dani pulled the comforter over her face and let out a very girlish scream.  
  
 _Get a hold of yourself, girl!_  
  
Once it was out of her system, she willed herself out of bed and quickly began to get dressed. However, the moment she had fastened her bra, her eyes found his large dresser. Rather than let him ruin her fashions any further, she rummaged through his drawer and found one of his long sleeve button up shirts. Slipping her arms within the sleeves, her bare feet began to descend the stairs in search of her man – in hopes it would motivate him to act boldly and leave her free to enjoy his attention.   
  
Halfway down the stairs, her fingernails had managed to button nearly the entire shirt up.  
  
Suddenly, the front door flew open and a pair of blue eyes greeted her – they did not belong to Lucky.  
  
Dani stood unashamed when registering the familiar look of disapproval, until it was followed by the rapid footsteps of excitement. It was only then that she felt the urge to apologize; only then she wished she was anywhere but in Lucky’s home.   
  
Just as she was about to run back upstairs, Lucky emerged from the kitchen with a breakfast tray in hand – ready to offer her the sweetest gesture.  
  
Dani’s eyes met his momentarily before their stare was broken by loud shouts, “Daddy!”  
  
~*~  
  
Lucky could have killed his ex, for being so bold, as his boys came rushing towards him. Rather let it show, he watched as Dani rushed back upstairs and faked a bright smile to his sons.   
  
Setting the tray of food aside, he knelt before them and welcomed them into his warm embrace, trying to calm his boiling blood with the happiness his sons offered him.  
  
“Mommy said we could invite you to the park!”  
  
“Did she?” Lucky’s eyes drifted over to Elizabeth’s fiery gaze, not the least bit sympathetic to her tears, before returning to Cam and Jake, “You know I wish I could, buddy. But—how about we go when you come back to stay at Daddy’s, huh?”  
  
“You can’t come now?”  
  
“No, I’m sorry. I have to take care of some stuff. But,” He caressed Cam’s cheek, holding Jake close, “the second you come back home, we’ll head straight to the park, okay?”  
  
Cam nodded in disappointment.  
  
“Can you do me a favor now? Can you take Jake to play outside for just a sec while I talk to your mom?”  
  
The little boy complied, taking his younger brother’s hand, and led him outside.  
  
Lucky stood slowly to his feet as Elizabeth approached, with crossed arms and avoidant eyes.   
  
 _Think. Careful. Before you speak._  
  
While his first instinct was to run upstairs, he could only find himself frozen in place.  
  
“The boys—“ His stern glare caused her to rethink her approach, a frustrated laugh leaving her lips, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, and it will never happen again, Lucky.”  
  
Lucky wanted to say a lot of things, make her regret her actions by making his actions of the night before even more obvious to her than they already were; but he remembered the boys, praying they were clueless to what was conspiring in the atmosphere around them.  
  
“So this is really happening? You’re really bringing this woman into your life? You’ve honestly considered everything, and this is what you want?”  
  
Lucky watched as she attempted to be humble, disgusted by her presence and stunned into silence by her audacity to still ask the most redundant of questions.  
  
Without any further argument, Elizabeth left with a slam of the front door behind herself.  
  
His feet raced upstairs, forgetting his original romantic plan, to find her fully clothed.  
  
~*~  
  
When Lucky appeared in the doorway, she stood to her feet and brushed away any shameful tears. She held her cell phone tightly within her grip, admitting softly, “I didn’t want to meet your boys like this.”   
  
“I didn’t—I had no clue she would be like this, Dani. I’m sorry for what happened, but I really don’t think the boys noticed you were here at all. I swear it wasn’t planned or—“  
  
“Doesn’t matter. Because I don’t fit here…not like this.”  
  
He quickly tensed up, clearly on the defense, “Meaning?”  
  
"I'm going back to Hawaii."


	7. Under the Influence

“Dani?”  
  
Her deep brown eyes were focused on the still water sitting in her glass, leaving her company to dine without her usual wit. Once her name had hit the air a few more times, she was snapped out of her daze, “Huh?”  
  
“Where did you want to head after this?”  
  
Shrugging her slender shoulders, she offered a bright smile, “Wherever’s fine.”  
  
With that, her mind returned to Port Charles – to Lucky’s blue eyes. Their last discussion had been disappointing to say the least. They were at a standstill. There was nothing he could say or do; she was determined to return to Hawaii. Now, two days later, there had been no communication at all.  
  
_“Don’t leave like this, Dani. Let me fix this.”_  
  
“There’s nothing to fix, all right? We had fun...but life’s way too complicated for things to go any further.”  
  
“That’s not true. You know if Elizabeth hadn’t shown up—“  
  
“But she did. And your sons? How can what we’re doing possibly factor into all of this? Other than making a huge mess which just isn’t necessary to either of us?”  
  
His hesitation in answering had been enough to send her to the airport. Therefore, she had returned to Hawaii to salvage what was left of her Spring Break...and relationship with Reggie. His abrupt laugh brought her out of her head once more; her eyes shooting to his.  
  
Reggie leaned back in his seat, staring confidently towards her way, with an irritated smile, “You planning on telling me about this dude or what?”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Stop frontin’, all right? You have spent all this time with me miserable, and it’s starting to bruise my ego just a little.”  
  
Poking at the leaves of her mushy salad, she avoided his gaze any longer, “I’m just thinking about finals, all right? It has nothing to do with you.”  
  
“Right...and I guess it’s got nothing to do with that short trip to Port Charles either, right?”  
  
“Why are you trying to go there with me? Can’t we just enjoy your time here?”  
  
“You sittin’ here, silent because you think you can’t be real with me, isn’t working.”  
  
Dani pushed away her food, drifting her gaze towards the familiar warm blankets of his deep brown ovals, and found her demeanor growing weak. As much as she would love to hide from him, she knew better. He had held her heart since they were high school sweet hearts, and it scared her to find he still wielded power over her moods – understood when she ran for life.   
  
Leaning in, his hand reached across the table and caught hers with a tender caress, “Talk to me.”  
  
Her heart leapt at his attention, a lot of wishes fulfilled as his presence connected with her. His body had evolved in its muscular build. His shoulders seemed broader than before as they flexed against his black tank top, and his hair was no longer in the fun braids she had enjoyed in the past. But his lips were still the pillow cushions she remembered, exposing a hypnotizing grin and stamped with his brooding gaze.  
  
“His name is Lucky Spencer.”  
  
Nodding slowly, Reggie lowered his gaze to their joined hands.  
  
“It was—the wrong decision to make, flying to Port Charles, but I...I’m not known for great decisions.” Ashamed, she tried to withdraw her hand only to have him hold on. Smiling at the action, she calmed at the soft touch of his the thumb stroking her skin, “I should’ve stayed here the moment I knew you came for me. I shouldn’t have got on that plane, Reggie.”  
  
“You must’ve needed something, if you did.”  
  
Dani rolled her eyes, yanking her hand away, and crossed her arms with a huff, “Wow, you still throwing that in my face?”  
  
“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” His eyes struck her with sincerity as he sat straight up, releasing a long breath, “I made mistakes, Dani. I held onto that for too long, and it’s probably the reason you had no problem leaving me at the airport.”  
  
“That’s not—“  
  
“I left Pine Valley, you had to live through all the mess – including almost dying, and this is the first time I’ve really made an—the only time I’ve tried to get you to see that I still love you.”  
  
The words left his mouth easily, tumbled out before he could stop them, and she had no idea how to respond. Dani fantasized about this moment numerous times before. A moment where all things were forgiven, and they finally got the second chance she craved. This time they could be in love without all the mistakes, full grown adults with a clean slate. However, even as she soaked in the image of her first love, she found Lucky’s features flashing in her mind.   
  
“Is it too late?” Reggie gave her a moment before extending his hand, “Or can you give us another chance?”  
  
~*~  
  
“I can’t say I blame you for wanting to sell the house, but then what, Cowboy? You think Elizabeth’s going to stop fighting you on this separation? Short of being kidnapped by Nikki, I don’t think she’s going to stop pursuing the light.”  
  
“Dad, I don’t need the jokes right now, all right? I need to get the hell out of that place and get something new, quick. Otherwise, I can kiss away any rights I have to Cam and Jake.”  
  
“May not be a bad idea.”  
  
Lucky fell into a seat in front of Luke’s desk, sighing heavily, “Don’t start.”  
  
“I’m just saying it may not be a bad idea to get a start. Get away from Elizabeth, Nikolas, and even the boys...start a life of your own.”  
  
“I tried running once before, remember? That’s what landed me here.”  
  
“Ah, now we come back to what’s really bothering you.” Luke sat back in his office chair with a slightly cocky smile, “Any word from your island girl?”  
  
Adjusting uncomfortably, Lucky desperately tried to avoid another vent session regarding Danielle Frye.  
  
“I’ll take that as a no.”  
  
“I haven’t tried to make contact since she left. She doesn’t think she fits, and I kind of got the impression that she didn’t want to.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know about that. A girl uses her first opportunity to run to Port Chuck all for you? She must have thought pretty highly of you.”  
  
“Yeah, before Elizabeth came in with the boys. It ruined anything she and I had in Dani’s eyes.” Lucky thought of Dani’s last expression, regret and sorrow clouded, “I didn’t want things to end the way they did. But it’s done, and all I can do is make sure Elizabeth has no affect on my life anymore.”  
  
Luke gave his son a weak smile, “If that’s all you want, I support you.”  
  
“I can’t want anything else.” Taking a deep breath, he stood to his feet, “It never works out. And I’m the only one who ends up getting hurt.”  
  
He had nearly allowed Lucky to exit before inquiring, “Do you know what always irritated me about women, relationships, whatever the hell you want to call it?”  
  
Stopping dead in his tracks, he looked back dismissively at his father, “What’s that?”  
  
“Deciding who’s going to be the first to cave.”  
  
Smiling, he refused to give into his dad’s reason and left his father’s office – his cell phone now burning a hole in his jacket pocket. One outside of his father’s office, he bumped into a familiar form. Lucky took a step back, refusing to verify his suspicion, “You just don’t give up, do you?”  
  
“It isn’t what you think.”  
  
“Right, Elizabeth, because you have every right to  ** _everywhere_**  that I am.” His anger was evident in his glare, but her apologetic stare seemed different – painfully aware of their division.   
  
While he was struck by the reaction, she chose the opportunity to speak, “I wanted to ask if Luke would relay a message to you, not to take me back or for forgiveness, but to say—I am truly sorry for walking in on you with your...company. I don’t want you to feel like you have to choose me to see your boys, and I need—needed you to know that. It will  **never**  happen again, and I can’t even tell you why I thought it was okay.”  
  
Lucky wanted to hate her, despised her for every lie, but he could register the truth behind her apology. She stood before him demure, avoiding his gaze and hanging her head low, and waited for his wrath, willing to pay for yet another stupid mistake. Shaking his head, he set his hands on his hips and admitted, “None of it matters. It’s done.”  
  
“I know, but you deserve more respect than that. I need to back off, and I get it.”  
  
“No, I meant—Dani. She left, and I don’t need your apology.”  
  
Elizabeth paused for a moment, praying he would explain further, but she knew it would be nothing more than bitter silence between them, “Well...I need you to understand that I will never use our boys against you. What I did was selfish, and I’m happy to arrange pickups with Lulu or Ethan. Whatever you need to avoid seeing me, I understand. I’m not going to fight you on it anymore.”  
  
Lucky’s surprised eyes met hers, “You’re serious?”  
  
“Yes.” Blinking back a flood of tears, Elizabeth put up a brave front, “I’ll make sure your lawyer is aware of the changes.” With that, she rushed away.  
  
“Elizabeth—” Lucky stood still for a moment, wondering what he could possibly to do escape the fog clouding his mind. Should he call a woman who wanted nothing to do with him or go after the woman who could not stop breaking his heart?


	8. Betting On You

Dani heard the music, the laughter, and felt the rumble of the crowd – yet she was miles away. None of it was close; none of it touched her.  
  
Though she had followed a beautiful man around in one of the most romantic destinations on the planet, her mind had traveled miles away and taken her heart with it in its journey.  
  
She managed a smile when appropriate even as she now found a seat in the corner, trying to find just a moment to touch down in the present. But it was impossible.  
  
No matter how hard she had tried all day to find a reason to forget, a reason to let go, it painfully obvious there was no way to escape him – no way to forget a man as complicated as Lucky Spencer.  
  
His laugh echoed louder than the smooth rhythm filling the air; the bouncing club lights only reminded her of how many shades of blue she found in any given light while wrapped in his arms and losing herself in his eyes; and the cold air somehow found her skin consistently since she had left his bed.  
  
Closing her eyes, she tried to force herself to focus on the present – the moment of opportunity right in front of her, dancing with his boys on the dance floor…waiting for her to join him.  
  
“Get it together, girl.”  
  
Dani offered a weak grin, gladly accepting the drink she found offered to her, and took a long sip as her friend sat beside her, hissing, “I’m tryin’.”  
  
“Are you? Because asking me to join you while you’re trying to reignite an old flame seems a little suspicious as you sit here and that fine piece of chocolate is waiting for some company over there.”  
  
Ignoring every bitchy instinct to tell her friend where to set her claws, Dani set her drink down and avoided eye contact with the man of discussion, “I can’t stop thinking about Lucky. I should. I’ve been trying all day to remember that Reggie is the man I’ve wanted since I was a teenager, but my heart is telling me that I shouldn’t be here. I should be—“  
  
“With the cop.” Her friend finished while she hesitated, letting out a heavy sigh, “…sometimes it’s better to go after what’s right and not what we may want.”  
  
“If this ends up being some discussion about how I should want Reggie and not some white boy, I swear I’m gonna throw this drink at you.”  
  
“Well, besides the obvious point here, Dani, this guy is bad news. He’s got a history with a lot of bad chapters, you’ve said it yourself. You nearly got caught by his kids in your underwear. You come back, Reggie’s waiting, and you actually have the nerve to hesitate? The answer is obvious.”  
  
Dani refused to argue any further, returning her eyes to Reggie’s awaiting smile and brown eyes. Offering him a genuine grin, she agreed softly, “You’re right. It is.”  
  
~*~  
  
Lucky set the last box down, releasing a deep breath, and scanned his new home, praying that this would be the new beginning he needed.   
  
It had been weeks since Dani had left, and he agreed to go to mediation with Elizabeth – for his boys.  
  
Though Elizabeth had agreed to accept the separation, he knew she would never truly stop pursuing him – the teenage boy within him was still in love with her and depending on it.   
  
But the grown man he was struggling to be was creating a new life. He had returned to his weekly meetings, ensuring no more relapses and spent time helping Luke/Ethan generate some traffic through the Haunted Star. Cam and Jake were having difficulty understanding Lucky’s time away from them, but they were certain of his love for them – all Lucky could hope for as he tried to move on.  
  
However, no matter how well he was doing, he felt like one thing was missing. She refused to answer his phone calls and text messages, not even allowing him the opportunity to thank her for helping him begin an entirely new life.   
  
He was tempted to call again, when a loud knock announced the sudden opening of his front door.   
  
Without so much as a hello, his brother and father entered his apartment with pizza and soda – heading straight for the kitchen.   
  
“So much for people not walking into my home anymore.” Lucky thought aloud, allowing a slightly bitter laugh to leave his lips as he walked over to one of the bar stools set before one of the kitchen counters.   
  
“Well, after helping you move, we felt it was only right you bought us dinner.”  
  
Lucky frowned at Ethan’s statement, receiving an answer to his silent inquiry as Luke returned his son’s debit card to him. Snatching his card back, Lucky grabbed the entire box and carefully chose a slice before allowing his family to attack what was there.  
  
With a mouthful of food, Luke surveyed the large layout, “Well, cowboy, it’s a pretty snazzy place for a PCPD officer’s budget. You sure you can afford it?”  
  
“Well, considering what I made with the selling of the house and the money you owe me for helping with your dying casino, I think I’ll be pretty comfortable, Dad.”  
  
Ethan patted Lucky’s shoulder with his clean hand, “Don’t forget my cut, mate. You’re not the only one who’s been sweet talking some business into the place.”  
  
“I wouldn’t exactly call it sweet talking, Ethan.”  
  
“I would. Especially after that gorgeous woman who came flying through yesterday, what was her name, Luke?”  
  
Lucky’s eyes flew to his father, hopeful the moment he registered his father’s cautious look.  
  
Luke finished a bite, swallowing hard, and shrugged, “She left before I could ask.”  
  
~*~  
  
“What?”  
  
Dani froze for a moment, hearing his voice and feeling the nerve begin to leave every inch of her body. Turning towards the left, she realized his place must be the last door in the corridor. She was moments away from seeing him again, perhaps for the last time.  
  
“Whoever she was, she was looking for you.”  
  
The moment she heard a second voice, familiar to the new man she had meant the day before, she allowed her heels to make a slow approach towards the destination.  
  
“Dad, why didn’t you say anything? You tell me this now, after you’ve been with me all day?”  
  
“What was I suppose to say? If she wanted to see you, don’t you think she would let it be known?”  
  
 _Feet don’t fail me now_. Dani took her last step and stood before the open doorway, setting her ebony eyes upon the three arguing men just as one was rushing towards the couch.  
  
It was Lucky, almost exactly as she pictured him in her mind. Rushing for his cell phone, no doubt to contact her, until he lifted his head and recognized she was there.  
  
Their eyes were locked, causing memories of their last conversation to sting their gaze with a familiar mist, but to her it was still a welcome change to being away from him.   
  
Lucky remained still, glancing back at his family to deliver a silent message,  _Leave now._  
  
Grabbing the food, Ethan made a quick exit yet offered her a flirtatious smile and wave, “Nice seeing you again.”  
  
Dani gave a small nod, smiling, even as his father passed by with a warning gaze towards his son. While she appreciated his father’s protective nature in their initial meeting and even now, she could not wait for him to leave.   
  
Once the men had left, Lucky approached her with a soft inquiry, “How have you been?”  
  
“Not so good.” Her admittance surprised even her as the tears flooded her gaze, “Mind if I come in?”  
  
Lucky stepped aside, gesturing for her to come within, and shut the door behind her.  
  
 _Be brave._ Dani drew in a deep breath, turning around to face him, “Lucky, I—“  
  
Before she could finish, he gathered her face within his rough hands and placed his full lips softly to hers. He held her there, trying to answer all insecurities they shared with one joining.   
  
Dani lost herself in his kiss, heart fluttering in response to every movement of his tongue and the hands with slowly traveled around her neck and down to the base of her back.   
  
Upon their abrupt parting, their breath was heated.   
  
 _As if it wasn’t obvious I can’t think straight with you around, here’s a reminder_.  
  
Dani tried to be clear as she inhaled him, needing to think amongst an inescapable fog.   
  
His hands had traveled back to her cheeks, his thumbs caressing the smooth skin of her cheeks, as he pulled himself back a little further to tunnel his gaze into hers, “You have no idea how good it is to see you…I’ve missed you.”  
  
“I missed you, too.” Removing his hands from her face, she held them tightly within her grasp, “More than I’d like to admit.”  
  
“Did you—you never answered my calls or…”  
  
“I had some things to think about. I’m sure you did too. I mean—a whole new place? Working with the family? I heard some things.”  
  
“Then you know. You know this thing with Elizabeth has been worked out. She’s not a factor anymore, Dani. I’m done with her. Really done. She knows.”  
  
“Yeah, I kind of got some hints from your father yesterday.” Struggling with what she knew and what she had to say, Dani found herself lost in his hopeful eyes, “…but that’s not why I’m here.”  
  
“Okay. Then,” He caught the signal she was uncomfortable, sliding his hands into his pockets in order to avoid the temptation of touching her, “why are you here?”  
  
Silence.   
  
She had no idea how to tell him what she had to. Damned herself for making this journey only to fail him, only to fail at being honest and open about what happened since her departure.   
  
Lucky let out a bitter laugh, running a hand through his shaggy mane, “So what is it? I’m assuming you haven’t bagged my brother too, but it’s something I’m not gonna like, right?”  
  
 _Say it. Say it quick._  Dani forced herself to react, “Reggie wants me to marry him after my graduation. He thinks it’s our second chance, and…he doesn’t want to lose me again.”  
  
“Well, congratulations.” Lucky fell to a seat on the couch, using every bit of restraint to remain calm, “I’m happy for you two.”  
  
“No, you’re not.”  
  
“You’re right. But that’s what you came here for, right? A lie. You want me to lie and say that I’m doing so well that I don’t care.”  
  
Dani bowed her head, wringing her hands, “No, that’s not…”  
  
“What am I supposed to do, huh? Be so happy that you came in to turn everything around just leave it? I’m not going to do that, Dani. I give a damn even if you don’t.”  
  
“If I didn’t give a damn, then I wouldn’t be here.”  
  
Leaning forward, he stared up at her in utter desperation, “So why are you here?”  
  
Dani stared down at him; every moment they had shared in their short relationship raced through her mind. Giving into her inner pleas, ignoring her common sense, she moved slowly to close the distance between them. She used her hands to ease him back into the couch, taking her time to straddle his lap and wrap her arms loosely around his neck.   
  
When she felt his involuntary reaction to her position, a sexy smile emerged on her lips and her French manicured fingertip began to run the length of his lower lip, “I had to make sure this was real. I had to see if there was any chance I could just forget you. If you could give me a reason to let this go.”  
  
His hands took their time once more, traveling to her hips and settling there, “And if I don’t?”  
  
“Then we’re going to probably ruin each other’s lives. Because it can’t possibly be this good forever.” All her confidence began to dissolve amid her tears, her confession painfully honest, “Considering who we are, the messes we  _unintentionally_  make, I can’t imagine this working out. No matter how many times I try to picture the perfect ending, I just—I know better.”  
  
“You’re right.” Lucky would have lied to anyone but her, especially as she told the truth they both knew.   
  
It was destined to fail. The two of them made the biggest mistakes when their intentions were pure. Like her, he could not see how it would ever work – no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
The tears were dripping off her cheeks, settling into moist pools on the skin her v-neck sweater exposed, “So, then I should I go, right? I should go to Reggie? You’ll understand?”  
  
“…I would.”  
  
Dani let out a shaky breath, wounded but thankful for his honesty, and started to stand to her feet, only to have his hands hold her firm to his lap. Confused, she left the question in her eyes and awaited his explanation.  
  
Rather than entice her with another kiss, he enclosed her waist within the circle of his arms and stated in a soft whisper, “But I’m not going to let you leave me that easily.” Kissing her chest tenderly, trying to remove any trace of tears, he let his warm and husky whisper dry the area with one firm statement, “Never again.”


	9. Collision Course

“You sure you’re still ready to do this?”  
  
“Are you kidding me? I’m done with the island life. I’m ready for the snow and gunfire in Port Charles.” She winked one doe eye and continued to pack the last of her dorm items, “Besides, how else am I going to conquer the fashion world without first eliminating Kate?”  
  
“And the rest of it? Moving to where you know no one but me…” Pausing, he continued to lounge on her bed yet now focused his eyes on the mattress, “The whole not marrying Reggie thing.”  
  
“Ah, who needs to be married when they are on the verge of greatness? I’m gonna drop you as soon as I get my empire really going.” Once his blue eyes had shot to hers, she began to playfully look him up and down, “My men got to rise with my position in the world. I can only expect some small town cop to understand the life of a fashionista for so long.”  
  
A loud laughter erupted from her throat as he grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed with him. They began to exchange simple, comfortable kisses. Each one represented understanding, acceptance, and deep friendship – all leading the path towards a passionate exchange they were becoming spoiled by.   
  
 _{Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can’t have everything  
  
Don’t you take chances  
You might feel the pain  
Don’t you love in vain  
Cause love won’t set you free}_  
  
Before they could entirely forget themselves, Dani breathlessly pulled away and tried to refocus, “I still have to get this all out by five, you do realize this?”  
  
Lucky dropped his hands from her hips, releasing a breath of frustration and agreement.  
  
Dani returned to her packing, trying to ignore the pictures she began to wrap (not one yet of the man she was so willingly following towards no real promise), and found the doubts soon rise, “What about you? How do you feel about my Pine Valley past following us with all these boxes?”  
  
“You mean the fact that your father hasn’t given me the time of day yet adores the ex? Or the part where your stepmother, the almighty Erica Kane, is your silent business partner and also on team Montgomery?”  
  
“Oh, so I’m not allowed to have a somewhat stalkerish ex? At least Reggie’s not my baby daddy, okay?”  
  
He squinted his eyes angrily, pointing an accusing finger, “Low blow.”  
  
The quick shift in mood alarmed them both, prompting them to spend a few minutes in silence. While this tension often arose when speaking of their still present ex partners, they knew when to return to their corner and carefully plan their next words. It made them both feel adult, responsible for everything that happened between them. Neither of them wanted to be a teenager trapped in drama anymore; they wanted something real and possible – they wanted what they had only found with each other. In appreciation of that, they could be too honest, too open but knew their limitations.   
  
Before she could apologize, he was at her side.   
  
Lucky used his finger to lift her chin and lock their gaze, speaking with a warmth which moved her every time, “I’m ready for whatever, if it means we get a chance.”  
  
Cupping his face in her hands, she pressed her lips tenderly to his – allowing herself to believe.   
  
~*~  
  
Lucky felt out of place, but he refused to budge – even when their resistant looks tried to push him away. Clearing his throat loudly, he took his seat and set the roses in his lap.   
  
This would be the longest graduation ceremony he would ever attend, waiting anxiously to hear her name and race for the airport. Noting her family a few rows ahead, he prayed no one would venture back to him.  
  
 _{I can’t stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be  
  
So what if it hurts me  
So what it I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don’t care about all the pain in front of me  
I’m just trying to be happy  
Just wanna be happy}_  
  
While her father had been expected, it concerned him to see the others as he completed a mental checklist.  _Lily, Erica, Jack, and…Reggie_.  
  
The past month had been a rollercoast for Dani because of the young man.While he promised to remain Dani’s friend despite her rejection of his proposal, Lucky’s heart would not allow him to accept him as anything more than competition.  
  
He had no right to judge Reggie, and he understand being that his ex-wife would never be out of the picture. But he trusted nothing, not even Dani, because of the lessons his past had taught him.  
  
 _“I promise you, Lucky. If I even feel myself hesitating when Reggie’s around, I will run to you. I will tell you everything or walk away. I will never betray you like Elizabeth did.”_  
  
He had to believe her. If he did not, that was it for him. If this didn’t work with Dani, he swore to himself that he would avoid any relationship in the future. Because if he couldn’t make it work with her, his absolute match, he was responsible. He would know his life was to be lived alone, much like his father.  
  
His father who had warned him to avoid the brunette beauty, to allow himself enough time to heal from Elizabeth before trying to get into another relationship – teasing his son suffered a condition known as “serial monogamy” which was a problem no other Spencer man had.  
  
He could not find the words to explain how Dani did something to him the moment she showed up at his new place, revived him – made things possible again. Yet, knowing this, he held his head high and waved towards the only friendly Montgomery waving back at him.  _Hi, Lily_.  
  
In that moment, his presence had been announced to the rest of the family.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the first time she had been alone since seeing Lucky in Port Charles, really alone with a moment to think about everything she was doing. As she waited to be seated for the ceremony, it finally hit her. Life was about to change, and she had made a decision. She would follow her heart despite everything people told her or the logic her mind tried to use to reason her out of it. Nothing mattered more than pursuing her dream with Lucky at her side.  
  
 _{Holding on tightly  
just can’t let it go  
just trying to play my role  
slowly disappear  
  
But all these days  
They feel like they’re same  
Just different faces  
different place  
Get me out of here}_  
  
That night, returning to his arms, she could not escape his eyes or words.   
  
 _“It’s not gonna be perfect. We’ll probably make a mess of everything…but it’ll be ours. It’ll be real. And it’ll be worth it.”_  
  
His words were the only vow she would ever need. Even as the tears left her eyes, fully realizing how alone she was in her pursuit of him, she declined all proposals to avoid it. Now, Dani simply remained anxious to get back to his arms and feel at home.  
  
 _“You can’t love him, Dani. Not the way you love me. Not the way you’ll always love me.”_  
  
Reggie’s words troubled her with truth. How could she ever love anyone the way she had loved her first? The man who had captured her as a teenager and held for so many years with just the slightest hope of a second chance. She had no other answer other than what she had with Lucky was different.  
  
The bond she had with Lucky was honest, clean, and fearless. They had no secrets, revealed all disturbing secrets of their past in pillow talk, and were now absolved of all of this in their relationship. They knew it could be distastorous, blow up in their faces, and they had not a care – they were going to hold on for dear life and ignore the doubts.  
  
 _“Life will be right with me. We’ll be happy and get everything we wanted that—that we deserve, don’t you want that? Don’t you want to be with a man who knows and understands exactly who you are?”  
  
“Reggie…I have that with Lucky.”_  
  
The wounded eyes of her highschool sweetheart, in that moment, would never leave her no matter where she went in life.   
  
 _{I can’t stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
Pass me by  
  
So what if it hurts me  
So what if I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
my feet run out of ground}_  
  
Releasing a deep breath, she followed her classmates out of the shielded area and followed them towards their seats. The roar of appaulse brought her out of her daze, causing her eyes to sail the environment in search of one person.  
  
 _Where are you, Lucky?_  
  
~*~  
  
Lucky eased back into his seat, trying to look the picture of calm as the man took a seat beside him.  _Keep it together. Focus on Dani._  
  
As the graduates’ arrival was announced, the two men stood to their feet and tried to beat each other with cheers for the objection of their mutual affection. Once everyone was to be seated, the speaker beginning to address the audience, the talk was inevitable.  
  
“I swear if you do anything to hurt, Dani, I will…”  
  
“Do yourself a favor and avoid threatening a cop, Reggie.”  
  
Reggie had to laugh at this, “You think I care about cops? My dad’s a lawyer and her father, the cop, loves me.”  
  
“Are we having a pissing contest?” Shocking his adversary with a cool, icy gaze, Lucky continued confidently, “Because I’ve got plenty of shady people who would just love to be thrown into this conversation – have their own ways around the law.”  
  
“You don’t get it, do you? This isn’t about you. This about Dani and what’s best for her.”  
  
“Which you’re going to educate me on, right?” Lucky laughed softly, shaking his head, “Dani is her own woman. She doesn’t need you or anyone else stepping in for her.”  
  
“If you know Dani so well, then you know she tends to head into things head first without thinking about the cost. When she wants something, she gets tunnel vision. She forgets to consider her future.”  
  
“Which I can’t give her?”  
  
“Did you actually offer her one?”   
  
 _{I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don’t care about all the pain in front of me  
I’m just trying to be happy  
  
So any turns that I can’t see  
Like I’m a stranger on this road  
But don’t say victim  
Don’t say anything}_  
  
Noting the temporary damage to Lucky’s armor, Reggie went on, “You can’t give her what she needs. I want to marry her. Have a family. Give her the dream of her business. What you got? Not a damn thing but a baby mama and a psycho ex-wife.”  
  
“Dani knows all of this. I haven’t kept any of this from her.”  
  
“That’s right because you are her cause. You are her latest charity case. A dude desperately in need of saving. Her heart’s so big she won’t leave. You’re gonna have to make her leave.”  
  
“Right, like you did.” Lucky watched as his demeanor changed, clearly alarmed by the history recognition, “I’m not leaving her. I’m not walking away. Dani, only Dani, can tell me when this over. When I need to walk away. So, just report back to the rest of the family, Lucky is leaving here with her.”  
  
Standing slowly to his feet, Reggie lowered his tone and met his opponent’s eyes, “You better do right by her. If not, I promise you will never see her again. Because I’m going to be right there, welcoming her home with open arms.”  
  
Lucky said nothing, confirming his own determination, and waited for Reggie to be gone before allowing his words to sink into his skin, stirring all the doubts once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Dani lost his hand somewhere in the chaos, taking pictures in her cap and gown with only ‘family’, as he remained somewhere in the background. Holding Lucky’s roses in her hands, she found herself faking a smile in the photographs until she signaled him to join her.   
  
Lucky hesitated, looks telling him to do so, until she spoke, “Baby, would you get in the photo before my cap flies away? We got a plane to catch.”  
  
Her words clearly comforted him, boldly telling her family off in the process, as he stood beside her. Inhaling a deep breath, she slid her arms around his waist and rested her head carefully against his chest.  _Just stand with me. Don’t let anyone push you away._  
  
 _{So what if it hurts me  
So what if I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don’t care about all the pain in front of me  
I just wanna be happy  
Happy  
I just wanna be  
Oh  
I just wanna be  
Happy}_  
  
Lily took a few more photographs, smiling at her accomplishment, as the family forced some grins of their own.   
  
Lifting her head up, Dani offered Lucky a bright smile and whispered, ““I’m ready for whatever.”  
  
He allowed a soft breath to leave his heavy heart, nodding slowly in agreement, then returned his lips to the pout of her beautiful mouth.  
  
 _ **The End**_  
  
 __ **Song Credit: Happy – Leona Lewis**


End file.
